vasileiofandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
The broadest definition of magic is manipulation of energy. A thaumaturge, a botanist, a blood mage, no matter the spell, this is all they are doing. The magical energy itself seems almost limitless, or at least the limit has not been found yet. What is limited, is the mage's ability to process that energy. If a wizard uses more energy than their body is capable of handling, it will break down. For most mages, they simply die. But in some cases, the amount of channelled power is so great that their body dissolves and their consciousness is spread out. The only known instance of this happening is to the creator of the crimson cult. The upward limit of any mage is based on many factors. Angels were by far the most magically inclined race, before their extinction. Elves have a capacity larger than humans, but due to their short lifespans, humans can achieve far greater prowess in a shorter amount of time. Interestingly enough, mixed races and artificial races tend to be more adept as a rule. A half-angel, for instance, if one ever existed, would have great potential for magic as well being a quick learner. For undead, their use of magic is different from what it was in life, and so their power varies. Only sentient undead can practice magic however. Other factors affecting the power of an individual include age, intelligence, magical ancestry, and sheer force of will. A human with incredible focus can do much more than a casual elf practitioner. Despite stemming from the same source, all magical arts resonate differently with individuals. This is why the majority of mages practice one art, rather than multiple. Rare exceptions exist where incredibly potent sorcerers are able to experiment with any art and become proficient with it. However, raw power in of itself does not make a mage. The ability to use cantrips effectively could make one far more of a threat than one who can cast the largest fireball. Thaumatuargy Frequent users: High class citizens Legality: Legal Angel: Thauiel Thaumaturgy is the most recent form of magic discovered, and it is most common in the human continent. Elves don't practice thaumaturgy unless introduced to it by humans. It is the officially recognised magical craft of the human continent. Thaumaturges origins came from the first alchemists who experimented with thaumium, shaping the metal and other items less associated with nature. Thaumaturgy has the largest school of any magical art associated with it, that being the royal academy. Most of the art involves the manipulation of essentia, something found within all objects. Items are broken down, their essentia is stored, refined, used to power wands or infused into objects to fill them with power. Because of this, those with weaker magical potential can practice thaumaturgy as it needs less than practices such as witchcraft. The preferred method of combat for a thaumaturge is a wand capable of delivering devastating spells. The art is often associated with elegance and perhaps pompousness due to the fact that it is the preferred magical method of nobles. On the darker side of thaumaturgy, it is said that the crimson cult's power and influence have grown greatly due to their dabbling into the darker potential of thaumaturgy, the ability to take the essentia that is naturally in objects and throw it into dissary, creating the magical waste known as flux. Witchcraft Frequent users: Commoners to renegades Legality: Legal Angel: Malefikiel The art of witchcraft is in between the full natural magic of the druids and botanists, and the cold, alchemical precision of the thaumaturges. It is permitted in most elven kingdoms, except the most radical ones that reject all but "pure" nature magic. In the human empire, there are no laws against practising witchcraft, but it is generally frowned upon by the magic community. A village may have a witch settle in on the outskirts, and if they are benign, then crops will flourish, illnesses will vanish, and the community will prosper. An evil witch will cause blights, spread plagues, curse individuals, and summon demons, until the Royal Guard or the Rangers take care of them. The actual magical practices mainly involve drawing power through an altar connected to nature, adorned with occult objects. Through this, one may perform rituals, brew potions, and sometimes even experiment to create new forms of life. Witches, although not credited with the creation of the werewolf or vampire curses, were the first to create treatments for them. Where a thaumaturge relies on their wand a witch relies on their brew bag and a loyal familiar Botany Frequent users: Gardners in solitude Legality: Legal Angel: Druia An even more uncommon type of magic. Borderline rare, the mages who study this art are thought of as “Pansy Sorcerers”, some don’t even consider it as a form of magic. Hemomancy Frequent users: Renegades Legality: Illegal Angel: Vaedisa The only art that is officially banned is Blood Magic. Anyone who is even suspected of practising the art can face severe punishment. Since not much is known by the common sorcerer, they can have a hard time realising what is actually blood magic and what is not. It is not unheard of for the rich and powerful to proclaim their enemies are using Blood Magic to try and destroy them.